


Stay With Me

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Paladins Going Home, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: The universe is finally at peace, and the paladins can go home. Some, however, don't have a home to return to.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them all to be happy, so I made it so. Hope you enjoy!

It seemed almost unreal when they first approached Earth. Vibrant greens and blues peeked out from under swirling white atmosphere, unchanged from the planet that the paladins had left all those years ago. It hung in the surrounding darkness so innocently that Allura had a moment of confusion when entering the coordinates; Lance had described it as a utopia of beaches and pretty ladies, and the unassuming speck in the distance was certainly smaller than the princess had anticipated.

Lance was the first to recognize Earth, to no one’s surprise. He pressed his nose to the glass and shouted, drawing the others to look as well. Tears were shed, mostly by the blue paladin, but everyone felt the same relief. There was no more fighting. There was only the unknown of their families, and the familiarity of the one they had created together. They were home.

Allura directed the castle, with assistance from the more geographically proficient Pidge, to the small village occupied by Lance’s family. His homesickness had never gone unnoticed by the others, and they had unanimously agreed to visit his home first, followed by Pidge’s and Hunk’s. Keith had to hold Lance back from leaping out before the thrusters stopped blazing. The massive doors opened after an eternity, and the salty ocean air met them as if they had never left.

There was no time to hesitate; the townspeople had already approached the ship with a mix of fear and curiosity, and it took a matter of seconds for Lance to scan the crowd and locate his mother’s delicate complexion. The terror of losing a beloved memory was gone, replaced by the shocked and sobbing face that he could never have forgotten. Each paladin was taller, stronger than when they began, but it was unmistakable. The missing students, dropout, and pilot had returned.

The celebration was unmatched by anything the group had seen on their travels. Lance’s mother baked her famous garlic knots with fury, with assistance from a few of his siblings and Hunk. Coran discovered an affinity for the small treats, and he had an excellent time attempting to argue with an irritable old lady on the merits of intergalactic spices. The sun beat down mercilessly, but no one minded. Lance’s regaling of Voltron’s adventures, interjected by corrections from Keith, was more than enough to beat the heat.

Night fell far more quickly than anyone hoped. Pidge and Hunk still had their own homes to find, so the team was forced to bid farewell. Lance’s goodbye was bittersweet. He was finally with those he fought so hard to protect, but had to leave the second family that had saved the universe by his side. There was always phone calls and texts, but it would never be the same.

He shook hands with Pidge and Shiro, who had accepted the offer to stay with the Holts. 

He enveloped himself in the bone-crushing arms of Hunk, his first and best friend.

He shared a quick back-and-forth with Coran, who promised to return for the garlic knots and an unfinished debate.

He gave a solemn hug to Allura, their fierce princess and the most beautiful commander he had ever met.

He walked to Keith, who had a strange look of loss in his eyes. Lance realized that his friend had nowhere to go. In Voltron, he was the red and black paladin, a leader and vital team member. On Earth, he was a garrison dropout, living in the desert before mysteriously disappearing. Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, the same as when Keith was doubting his place in years past.

“So, mullet, you sticking with me or what?”

Keith jerked his head up in surprise, and Lance grinned. “Varadero Beach is calling my name, but it’s no fun without a good buddy.”

Keith creased his forehead, indecision clouding his features for a moment. He blinked in resolution and returned the smile, lips curving upward softly.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
